Behind Enemy Lines, A Harry Potter Fan Fiction
by TheL0verlyBruna
Summary: What if out of all people, you feel in love with your worst enemy, what would your friends think and how would they react, and the only person that understood you was a complete stranger whom you never seen or met, or think you did...
1. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

Yo. This is Bruna and Annika.

This is our first fanfic. So constructive criticism is welcomed :D

But don't flame.

That's Mean

R&R

- Bruna && Annika

* * *

Behind Enemy Lines.

By Annika and Bruna.

* * *

Ch. 1 Platform 9 3/4 

"HARRY! RON! Stop arguing and lets go. Jeez," Hermione yelled, while Harry and Ron were to busy arguing about this year's Qudditch World Cup.

"Boys these days..." She muttered as she sped off towards the train.

As she past some unknown students some boys started looking at her. Hermione was puzzled. She thought maybe she had something in her teeth? Was her hair sticking up? Oh god. She thought. Do I look like a complete idiot?  
She started speeding up trying to get to the train as fast as she could. Ginny was right behind her almost out of breath.

"'Ermione, slow down, you trying to win a race with someone?" She said quite loud. As soon as Hermione saw Ginny she slowed down. She didn't know for sure why she was running either.  
She turned around and flashed a pearly white smile towards Ginny.  
"Hey Gin, how's your summer been?" She said as she caught of glimpse of other students looking at her.

"Good" She said as she also started noticing the stares. "Is it just me or are the guys staring at you?" She said as a couple guys were poking each other and pointing towards Hermione.  
They were smirking and winking towards her and all Hermione could do was smile nervously.

Seamus and Dean walked up to Hermione saying in an innocent tone, "You look really pretty Hermione." "Yeah..." Dean said trying to outshine Seamus. "You look stunning Hermione, you're truly a beautiful girl."

Ginny stood in awe. Since when did Hermione get this much publicity?

Hermione blushed and muttered a quick thanks and walked off.

What the hell? She thought to herself. No, that did not happen. I must be going mad.

She said looking done muttering to herself when she crashed into a blonde-haired icy-eyed boy.

The boy immediately starting yelling, "What the bloody hell is your problem you filthy mudblo-" The instant he saw her he stopped. He thought to himself you know she might of maybe in a crazy way look sort of decent. He shook his head. What the hell am I thinking. He said arguing in thought, Ha. The crash might of made me crazy.

When Draco stopped, Hermione struggled to get up and her eyes hit Draco.

Oh Lord, she though to herself. She analyzed Draco, and realized now why girls drool over him. His eyes were and icy blue-ish gray that just pierced through you, and his hair, oh his sexy ha-. Get a hold of yourself woman. She thought to herself, he's the enemy. She got up scolded him and sped off to find Harry and the gang.

Draco turned around and looked at her with anger in his eyes, and Pansy immediately rushed to his side.  
"Oh Draco dear are you alright?" She said sounding worried and leaning towards him so he had a clear view of her lacey pink bra.  
"Yes. Now go away." He said taking a quick glance and walked into the train with Crabbe and Goyle following behind.

As soon as Pansy had disappeared, Draco and his goons were on their way to find a compartment. But to his inconvenience, he met up with none other than Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

He smriks, why not make this encounter amusing he thought.

"Why if it isn't Pothead and Weasel." Crabbe and Goyle sneered.

Ron was ready to attack but Harry shot a glare at him and he stopped.

"Go away Malfoy." Harry said calmly.

"Yeah, go back to your slut of a girlfriend. I bet she's wondering where her Draco-poo is." Ron said, referring to Pansy.

Harry and Ron laughed.

Draco walked right past them bumping shoulders swearing silently at them

"Pansy is not my girlfriend." He mutters to himself. "She's just my play-" Oh God.

People probably do think that she's my girlfriend. Stupid slut, why the hell does she have to have a great body?

He grimaced, shook his head and walked off straight into a compartment.

At the usual cabin they stay in, they walk in and sit down. Hermione sits next to the window, Luna opposite of her starring off into space.

Neville was next to Luna, opposite of him was Ginny, who was sitting next to Harry opposite of Ron.

Hermione leaned against the window replaying the scene of her bumping into Malfoy. She then stood up and thought to herself. Why in the bloody hell am I thinking about me crashing into that git?

She grimaced and grabbed the book she had laying next to her.

"You alright?" Ron asked, looking concerned.

Get a hold of yourself. You're fine. What happened back there was nothing. Don't make them worry, Hermione told herself.

"Fine." Hermione replied, shrugging it off. She gave Ron a look that said I'm fine, don't worry about me. Hermione then adjusted her posture, and set down her book.

"Okay," Ron said, backing off Hermione, yet still feeling a tad worried about her.

Soon after the train started going, the trolley came, followed by Harry and Ron buying more sweets and snacks than the six of them could have eaten together. Luna kept looking out the window, muttering something about Nargles, while Neville watched Ron and Harry as they started to wolf down food, and grabbed a bag of Every Flavor Beans and started munching. Hermione looked at the three, scoffed and began to look out the window.

"D'you want anything, 'Mione?" Ron asked, his mouth full of chocolate frogs.

Hermione winced slightly at Ron talking with a full mouth, "No, thank you, Ron." She said flatly.

Ron shrugged and continued to stuff himself full of food. Harry finished off a box of Every Flavored Beans and stopped himself from eating any more.

"Okay, Ron, I'd stop eating if I were you, you don't want to get sent to the hospital wing on your first night back at Hogwarts, would you?" Harry said, jokingly to Ron, knowing he wouldn't stop.

Ron looked down at the wrappers the had tossed aside, and slowed down significantly after Harry's remark, "Right..." He said, looking up at Harry.

Harry chuckled, pushed away some of his wrappers, making room to place his elbows on the table.

Although no one said anything, the silence was quite awkward, and they all knew it, except Luna of course, who seemed to be in her own little world in the corner of the compartment. There were a few failed attempts at getting everyone to talk, that went something like, "How about a game of Wizard's Chess?" One would ask, "No..." The rest would reply.

Harry began impatiently tapping his fingers on the table. Ron was shuffling wrappers. Neville was twiddling his thumbs. Hermione was thinking about what new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher they would have.

As the castle first came into view, the friends grabbed their robes and left to change into them. By the time they all made it back to their compartment, the train was pulling to a stop.

After they all had their trunks and were on the platform, Ron witnessed something utterly shoking. Hermione and Malfoy exchanging looks. Not looks of hate, or anger, but of something else, something that Ron wasn't quite sure of. Ron after staring, Ron looked to Harry, Luna, Neville and Ginny, as if asking, "Did you see that?" But, none of them looked up, as they were in a deep conversation about bewitched trinkets in Dumbledore's office. When Ron looked back, he saw the usual smirk on Malfoy's face, and the redness in Hermione's. After seeing this, Ron decided not to bring it up on the carriage ride up to the castle.

So, just like the train ride, there was dead silence.


	2. The Mystery Man

Okay, it only took a day to write this.

I hope you're happy!

R&R or die!

Well, not really.

But it would make me happy!

Disclaimer: We forgot this on Ch.1… So I'll say it twice :3… Any thing you may recognize from the Harry Potter books or movies Does NOT belong to me. They belong to the brilliant mind of JK Rowling. However, the plot and any other random characters belong to Bruna and myself.

Disclaimer: Any thing you may recognize from the Harry Potter books or movies Does NOT belong to me. They belong to the brilliant mind of JK Rowling. However, the plot and any other random characters belong to Bruna and myself.

Sincerily,

Your lovely co-author,

Annika. :

And now… I present, the next chapter!! wo0t :DDD!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Behind Enemy Lines

By Annika and Bruna

Chapter 2 

The Mystery Man

After what seemed like an eternity, the gang finally made their way to the Great Hall and towards the Gryffindor table.

Hermione was the last to enter. She was reading Hogwarts, A History (for the ten billionth time) as she was walking between the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables to get to her seat. As this was occurring, Draco Malfoy decided to get up and scare some Gryffindor first years. As Draco and Hermione crossed paths, they looked at each other for what seemed like ages. Hermione had hatred with a dash of longing in her eyes.

And to her surprise, Draco had no hatred what so ever in his. His look was more kind. But this moment broke as he decided to check her out. Hermione's temper rose, but she didn't stop looking at him.

Draco noticed it and sneered and said in his usual cocky tone, "What are YOU looking at you filthy mudblood? You need directions?"

She glared at him and coldly, "Oh shut it. Go away Malfoy, I bet you're slut for a girlfriend is looking for you." She says walking right past him purposely bumping shoulders with him, being incredibly angry, she had to find some way to hurt him. Not knowing where the sudden anger came from, she sat between Harry and Ron. Hermione saw them staring at her, and Harry and Ron clearly saw the fire in her eyes.

"What's wrong 'Mione?" Ron said out of the blue before taking a big bite out of a chicken leg.

Hermione shook her head. "Nothing."

Ron swallowed his chicken and said. "There's something wrong with you 'Mione I can sense it."

Hermione banged her hand against the table. "There's nothing wrong!" She said coldly and stood up from the table and walked out of the Great Hall.

Hermione was full of mixed emotions. She couldn't bottle them up for any longer, so she decided to go to the only place where she knew she could be alone. Once arriving at the library, and sat down at the farthest corner and rested her head atop the table. After a couple minutes of dead silence she heard a book drop.

Her head immediately shoots up. "Who's there?" She asked,

The mysterious voice replied, "Someone..." The voice was very sweet, and peaceful.

Hermione cocked her head to where the mysterious voice came from. "Who are you?" She asked, looking at the direction the noise emitted from.

"Just… Someone." Said the voice, almost defensively.

As Hermione listened to the voice, she somehow felt calm, and relaxed. "Alright, someone." She said, smiling. "So, what are you doing in here, pestering people who are trying to be alone?" She asked, half jokingly, half serious.

"I'm not bothering you, am I?" The asked the voice, in it's amicable and melodic tone. It paused a moment before continuing, "I was just up here to get away from the ruckus in the Great Hall, what about you?"

"As am I," Said Hermione, ignoring the first question, forgetting that she didn't know the person behind the voice. "I'm just tired of people being rude to me all the time." She said, continuing her thought. As she said this, the scenes from her encounters with Malfoy, and when she was storming off to the library floated through her empty mind, like swirls of mist coming from chimneys on a cold winter day.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Said the mysterious voice, "A pretty girl like you should be treated as a lady."

Hermione felt taken aback by this comment, but she also felt a surge of self-confidence for no one has ever called her pretty besides her friends and family. "Thank you…" She said sheepishly. After a long awkward pause, Hermione decided that, since she had nothing better to do, and was too embarrassed to go back to the Great Hall, she would sit in the Library in silence, but if at all possible, she would break this serene silence to talk to the mystery man.

"Hey, Myst-" Hermione was cut off by distant voices calling out to her. She got up from her seat and trotted to the entrance to the library. She looked out and saw Harry and Ron roaming the corridor, shouting her name. "Oh, it's them." She muttered under her breath, as she scurried back to collect her stuff. "I'm sorry Mystery Man, but, my friends are looking for me, so I better go talk to them before they get mad…" She paused, waiting for an answer.

"It's quite alright, go ahead," Said Mystery Man.

"Good-bye!" Hermione said as she walked out of the library, to find herself standing in front of Ron and Harry.

"We're sorry, 'Mione," Ron says, with an apologetic look on his face.

"We didn't mean to make you mad or anything…" Harry said, with the same look on his face as Ron.

Hermione smiles, "It's quite alright." She said, turning the boys around so they could walk back to the Gryffindor common room. As she took the first step forward to lead the boys, she said, "Just, be a little more careful around me. I'm a girl, I happen to have more feelings than you can fathom." Hermione laughed and began steadily walking, with Harry and Ron smiling and following her.

Once back in the common room, the trio notice that most of the people in Gryffindor house are in there, talking, giggling, playing games and catching up with old friends. Harry and Ron each kick a first year out of a big comfy chair by the fireplace, and leaving one open for Hermione.

"Won't you join us, 'Mione?" Ron asks, looking slightly hopeful.

Hermione looks around the common room, and sees that it's full of people. She turns back to Harry and Ron, "No thanks," She says, making her way to the stairs that lead to the girl's dormitory, "I think I'll just get to bed early tonight, thanks for asking though." Hermione smiles and heads upstairs. Once she's there, she flops down onto her four-poster bed and smiles to herself, thinking about the encounter at the library. She then, gets up, changes into her nightgown and lifts up the covers, gently sliding herself underneath and finally resting her head on the pillow. And with that, Hermione fell asleep dreaming about classes starting and the events that had occurred earlier that day.


	3. An Unknown Sender

Sorry this took longer than the other chapters, but Bruna's computer was having MEGA issues, and she finally sent me this, and I fine tuned it... And, viola! Chapter three:3

So, READ AND REVIEW!

No reviews: A kina bad chapter.

Lots and lots of reviews: A realllly good chapter!

So, R&R PLEASE!!

Disclaimer: Any thing you may recognize from the Harry Potter books or movies Does NOT belong to me. They belong to the brilliant mind of JK Rowling. However, the plot and any other random characters belong to Bruna and myself.

Happy reading,

Annika.

Now, without further ado, I'm proud to present...

* * *

Behind Enemy Lines

By Annika and Bruna

Chapter 3 

An Unknown Sender 

The sun rose on a chilly but nonetheless beautiful day at Hogwarts, the birds were singing and flowers in bloom. It was a perfect day. Everybody was up and wide-awake, breakfast was just served and the students were munching away on the delicious food made by the house elves (and Hermione had difficulty eating it without bursting into another SPEW lecture). Harry and Ron were arguing over Qudditch, to no one's surprise, as they were on their way to get their timetables. Once they had retrieved them, Harry and Ron made their way back to the Gryffindor table, sitting down on either side of Hermione.

"Double charms with Slytherin." Ron said in disgust.

Harry pretends to hurl and they crack up, looking over to Hermione expecting to see her laughing as well, but to their surprise she was spacing out.

Hermione was thinking about her encounter with the mystery man. Who could he be? She asked herself mentally. She liked him, even though they exchanged only a few words, she could tell that he was a true gentleman, like she dreamed about as a child. There also was this aura about him that was so unique, yet she couldn't identify it. After breakfast ended, Harry and Ron tried to talk to her but she only heard faint voices that seemed to be in the distance. Her mind was too cluttered with thoughts about the man, that she wasn't paying any attention to her friends when they were talking to her. She stood up, leaving Harry and Ron, and walked to the library. Much to her surprise, bumped into by Malfoy.

"Damnit you filthy mudblood, watch where you're going, jeez." He said sneering and walking deeper into the library.

"Bastard." She said to herself and walked to the library.

Hermione sat at the farthest table and waited for no reason but hoped someone would show up. After waiting for about 10 minutes, she had just about given up. As Hermione stood up to leave, she heard that wonderful voice again.

"Hey, Pretty Lady."

She smiled and blushed. "Hi." Hermione said, her voice slightly cracking.

The Mystery Man chuckled, "I missed you." He said, serenely.

Her cheeks were now a rosy color. "You did?"

Mystery Man sweetly said, "I missed you, your lovely voice, and you're brilliant smile."

Hermione desperately tried to find where the voice was coming from. "Why can't I see you?" She questioned.

"Because..." The voice said, intentionally trailing off at the end.

"Because why?" Hermione said, slightly disappointed.

"Because I think it'll be better this way… So how was your day?" Said the voice, quickly changing the subject as to avoid further questioning.

"Good, but it's slightly worse than it should be because I bumped into that idiot Malfoy." Hermione says, disgust filling her voice.

"What did he do?" Said Mystery Man, with a counseling tone.

"He's been a bastard even since we were in our first year, calling me insulting names and making the classes we have together a total pain." Hermione said, her voice full of hate, and anger.

The voice sighed, "Maybe he's hiding his true personality…"

"What?" Hermione said, almost falling off her chair in sheer astonishment that her wonderful mystery man would think of such a thing.

"…Maybe," The voice continued, "He has a kind heart but his peers cause him to act differently around such pretty girls like yourself."

Hermione was about to open her mouth to say something but she heard two very familiar voices, "MIONE WHERE ARE YOU?" Harry and Ron shouted from the corridor outside the library.

"Uh-oh… Your friends are here, I better go…" The voice said, each word growing fainter than the last as the person that the voice belonged to seemed to vanish.

"Hello? You still here?" Hermione managed to say as she say Harry and Ron stride into the library.

"Who you talking to 'Mione?" Ron said as he walked right up next to Hermione.

"Oh, I was just talking to myself… Um… About this book…" She said, picking up a random book that was on the table next to her. But, as she picked it up, a note could be seen, gracefully fluttering to the ground. Hermione gasped, snatched the note and shoved it into her robes. "Shall we go boys?" She said with a sudden burst of enthusiasm.

"Okay…?" Harry said as they walked towards the Charms room.

After classes were finished for the day, Harry, Ron and Hermione make their way back to the Gryffindor common room. After sitting down at a table in the corner of the great room, the friends talked about what had happened that day, on their first day of classes, just to pass the time until dinner. Hermione leans forward, resting her elbows atop the wooden table, when all of a sudden she felt an odd discomfort that seemed to be coming from a pocket in her robes. She quickly registered that it must be the note that she found earlier.

"I have to go use the toilets, I'll be right back…" Hermione says as she stands up and walks toward the bathroom. Once there, she looks around to make sure that she's alone, then slowly reaches into her pocket and takes out the note. As Hermione opened the note, her heart rate went through the roof. She took a few deep breaths and began to read it.

_Hermione,_

_I know that I barely know you, but I feel something between us._

_I'd love for this to continue, so, if you will, please come see me between breakfast and classes as often as you can. _

_Our meetings may have been my accident, but I believe they are a beautiful thing, and I would love for me to get to know you better._

_I'm sorry if my ways have offended you in the past, but I'm willing to change._

_I'm just not ready to show you who I am. _

_But, I promise you, that in time, you will know who I am, and you will fully accept me._

_Lots of love,_

_Your mystery man._

* * *

Remember, **READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
